


l'eternité est à nous

by marlislash



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Couch Sex, M/M, PWP, envy - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shash Jack/Ianto, cette fanfic se passe directement aprés l'épisode 01 de la saison 02</p>
            </blockquote>





	l'eternité est à nous

Titre : l'eternité est à nous.

Fanfic : Torchwood

shash : Jack/Ianto

Déclaration : la série Torchwood appartient à la BBC

Résumé : cette fanfic se passe directement aprés l'épisode 1 de la saison 2 !

"Regardes mais regardes moi donc" Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Jack regardait Ianto qui ne levait pas les yeux sur lui, cette prière silencieuse etait la preuve de la plus grande des frustations.

Depuis son retour de son périple avec le docteur et l'incursion de John dans sa vie Ianto etait devenu distant et froid, pas la moindre tentative, juste des formules de politesses sans âme, il fallait le comprendre, Ianto en avait marre de souffrir de l'absence de son capitaine et savait que Jack disparait au gré de ses envies et de ses désirs.

Ajouté à ça que ces derniers jours avait été les plus calmes depuis des années ajoutait à la frustation physique de Jack, pas le moindre extra terrestre pour se défouler, la faille était desespérement calme et Jack en arrivait même à souhaiter une bonne catastrophe pour en découdre.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à son équipe qui vaquait à ses occupations en discutant gaiement, Tosh et Ianto faisaient des diagnostics sur le système de sécurité de torchwood, Ianto se déplaça lentement sur la droite de Tosh, qu'il etait désirable dans son beau costume impeccablement taillé, la pression de ses muscles tendait sa chemise, il etait magnifique mais n'en avait même pas l'idée, Jack sentit un frisson d'envie le parcourir et s'en voulu presque de réagir ainsi, il n'etait plus un gosse et avait l'éternité devant lui, pourquoi fallait il qu'un être humain le mette dans cet état.

Gwen et Owen avaient profité de la tranquillité momentanée pour mettre à jour la base de données des aliens, c'etait amusant de voir comment le sexe avait été remplaçé par une saine complicité, Jack admirait beaucoup leur ouverture d'esprit et leur enthousiasme, prêt à s'emerveiller de tout et avec une folle envie d'apprendre. C'etait en partie ce qui l'avait inciter à revenir ici sur terre, ça et son amour pour insensé pour Ianto.

Il regarda sa montre et constata qu'il etait tard, mieux valait qu'il les renvoie chez eux.

\- "Les enfants, il se fait tard, rangez donc vos affaires et rentrez chez vous"

\- "Merci Jack" dit Gwen en s'étirant "je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard, je vais pouvoir rentrer et profiter de Rhys"

\- "Et bien moi je vais écumer les bars tiens, ça va me changer les idées" dit Owen en jetant un coup d'oeil à Jack

Ecumer les bars, mais bien sur, c'etait la façon poétique d'Owen pour dire qu'il allait draguer et ramener une fille chez lui. JAck lui enviait cette faculté de ramener au basic, à l'essentiel de l'humain.

\- "Amuses toi bien Owen" dit Jack en lui rendant son clin d'oeil.

\- "Et reviens nous en vie" rigola doucement Gwen qui savait qu'owen pouvait se mettre dans les pires ennuis pour une fille.

Pendant qu'ils rangaient leurs affaires Jack s'approcha de Tosh et de Ianto qui n'avaient pas bouger d'une pouce et n'avaient pas dit un mot.

\- "Ceci s'adresse aussi à vous deux" dit Jack en posant délicatement une main sur l'épaule de tosh.

Tosh leva vers lui des yeux épuisés d'avaoir passé des heures à fixer un écran d'ordinateur.

-"je n'ai pas tout à fait fini Jack, il faut sauvegarder les données" dit Tosh en faisant des exercices pour s'assouplir sa nuque raidit pas la concentration.

\- "Ne t'inquiètes pas Tosh je vais finir, j'ai encore des papiers à ranger, rentres" dit Ianto qui tournait le dos à Jack.

Jack eu le souffle court pendant une brêve seconde, restait il pour lui ?

\- "Merci Ianto, je vais pouvoir rentrer et me faire couler un bon bain"

\- "Reposes toi bien alors"

\- "Merci Ianto, à demain Jack"

\- "A demain Tosh, au revoir vous deux" dit Jack à Gwen et Owen qui attendaient Tosh devant l'entrée du hub.

\- "bonne nuit Jack"

\- "Essaies de prendre du bon temps aussi" dit Owen en souriant à jack.

Jack fit demi tour et retourna dans son bureau, il regarda la pile de dossiers et de rapports qu'Ianto avait posé sur son bureau et qu'il devait signer, s'occuper d'Aliens etait une chose mais signer des documents pour acheter du matériel en était une autre, Jack détestait ça et encore il ne devait pas trop se plaindre car Ianto lui mâchait souvent le travail.

Il grimaça et décida de s'y mettre, il devait coute de coute lire tout ça, il s'assit et commença sa lecture, au bout d'un certain temps il sentit ces muscles du dos se raidir et regarda sa montre, il ne s'étonna pas d'être fatigué, cela faisait une heure qu'il lisait. Il se leva et décida de voir si Ianto etait toujours là.

Les ordinateurs etaient en veille et les bureaux impeccablement rangés, la lumière avait été baissé à son minimun et tout etait calme. Jack descendit d'un niveau et apperçu Ianto assoupit sur le canapé de torchwood, il avait laissé tomber un dossier par terre. Jack le regarda tendrement quelques secondes puis ramassa le dossier qu'il posa sur la table basse, il hésita entre l'envie de le reveiller ou de profiter de son sommeil pour l'embrasser, qu'il etait beau et vulnérable, en plus il souriait dans son sommeil, Jack ne resista pas à l'envie de lui caresser tendrement la joue. Ianto bougea et entrouvit les yeux.

\- "Que ce passe t'il monsieur" dit Ianto d'une petite voix mal reveillée.

\- "Tu t'aies endormi sur le canapé" dit Jack en lui souriant.

Ianto se redressa à demi et se frotta les yeux.

\- "Excusez moi monsieur, je ne me suis pas senti m'endormir" dit il, il gardait le regard baissé sur ces mains comme si c'etait la première fois qu'il les voyait.

\- "Ne sois pas bête, tu es ici depuis plus de 12 heures, c'est normal que tu fatigues" dit jack en le fixant.

Ianto allait se lever quand sa main droite effleura Jack qui l'attrapa.

\- "Que faites vous monsieur" dit Ianto d'une voix mal assuré.

\- "j'essaie de te retenir voila tout" dit Jack d'une voix douce comme s'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer.

\- "Pourquoi faire monsieur, vous avez encore des choses à me demander" dit Ianto qui enfin le regardait dans les yeux fixement, Jack en fut bouleversé, c'etait un des plus beaux êtres qu'il avait rencontré, sa bouche douce et sensuelle, ses yeux magnifiques, le contour parfait de ses oreilles, l'ourlet de ses lobes, il etait tout simplement exceptionnel.

\- "Ianto, il faut arrêter ça, ne me fais pas ça" dit Jack en lui prenant son autre main.

\- "Je ne vous comprends Capitaine, je n'ai rien à arrêter car je n'ai rien commencé, c'est vous qui avait fuit vers votre cher docteur, c'est vous qui avait constamment des fantomes du passé qui ressurgissent dans votre vie."

Jack jubila interieurement et eu un frisson de plaisir, Ianto etait jaloux, Ianto, l'unique, le merveilleux, jalousait son passé.

\- "Il fallait que je parte suivre mon docteur et malheureusement pour nous, je n'ai fait que subir l'arrivée de John dans nos vies" dit jack qui avait réussi adroitement à faire s'assoir Ianto a ces côtés. "Mais tu le sais, je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis revenu pour toi"

\- "Prouvez le monsieur, prouvez que vous n'êtes revenu que pour moi" dit Ianto d'une voix mal assuré.

Jack lacha les mains de Ianto et lui prit tendrement le visage entre les mains, enfin aprés des jours de frustations et d'interrogation il lui laissait le champ libre, offert, confiant.

Il commença doucement à l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres, Ianto émit un son rauque qui encouragea Jack qui se fit plus pressant, il ouvrit délicatement sa bouche et lentement mais d'une manière forte il força la bouche de son jeune amour à s'ouvrir, la terre s'arrétait de tourner, langue contre langue, baiser goulu et amoureux, Jack et Ianto avaient les larmes aux yeux, tous deux etaient emportés par leurs désirs douloureux, Jack détacha la cravate de Ianto et commença à l'embrasser sur la nuque, Ianto s'offrait à lui, il n'y avait plus de résistance, plus de question.

Adroitement il le fit glisser sur le canapé et entreprit de lui déboutonner sa chemise, Ianto le regardait faire sans dire un mot, le souffle court, presque haletant, la bouche de Jack effleura les tétons de Ianto qui lui carressait la tête avec douceur, il gémissait son nom, on aurait dit une prière, une litanie sans fin, Jack continuait sa descente vertigneuse vers les plaisirs, Ianto fremissait de plaisir, son sexe dressé dans son pantalon était presque douloureux.

Ianto se redressa et commença à se deshabiller devant Jack qui le dévorait des yeux, et soudain il était là, debout, jeune et beau, sexe dressé, Jack se leva et le prit dans ses bras, il voulait sentir la vie et la chaleur qui émanait de Ianto, il voulait le prendre maintenant, tout de suite, lui faire mal, lui faire du bien, se faire mal, se laisser faire du bien.

Ianto en un geste souffle s'écarta et commença à déshabiller son capitaine, son amour, sa vie. Jack sentait la force de l'univers le transpercer.

Cela faisait plus d'heure qu'ils etaient là enlaçés, nus et heureux, chauds et amoureux, ils avaient enfin fait l'amour, comblés et heureux, Jack observait son jeune amant qui dormait paisiblement.

\- "je t'aime" lui dit il au creux de l'oreille.

Ianto ouvrit les yeux et offrit un sourire éclatant.

\- "Vous m'aimez mon capitaine" dit il avec joie "Alors refais moi l'amour maintenant"

FIN.


End file.
